Anacromía Nohara Rin
by Nohara-Cirene
Summary: Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto Fictober del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; toda la gloria al gran Kishimoto-sama. Personaje: Rin Nohara.
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el_ ** _Reto Fictober_** _del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas_

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen; toda la gloria al gran Kishimoto-sama_ ** _._**

 ** _Personaje: Rin Nohara._**

 ** _Palabra asignada: Pollo._**

* * *

 **1.**

—Obito ¿dónde está esa extraña ave que cazaste? —La mano en la cintura femenina le indicó al Uchiha que aquel reclamo iba en serio. —Te la comiste toda.

—Pregunté si tenías hambre y no respondiste. Pensé que realmente no querías. Puedo cazar otra cosa. Cerca del río vi varios conejos; seguro te encantarán. Yo lo cocinaré.

—No es eso. Es que yo quería probar esa ave. —Obito sonrió. Las hormonas del embarazo actuaban por cuenta propia sobre Rin.

Lo consecuente fue un beso furtivo por parte de la mujer.

—Sabe a pollo —comentó alegre, separando sus labios.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el_ ** _Reto Fictober_** _del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas_

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen; toda la gloria al gran Kishimoto-sama_ ** _._**

 ** _Personaje: Rin Nohara._**

 ** _Palabra: Regalo_**

 ** _Género: Humor_**

* * *

 **2.**

—Decidí traerte un poco de té. Más tarde podríamos ir a cenar. Ramen... O lo que se te antoje. Soy malo al dar regalos. —La ilusión por la cena le devolvió el brillo a la mujer. Kakashi dejó sobre el escritorio el recipiente cerrado. —Ten lindo día Rin. Nos veremos después. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Y en una nube de humo se esfumó.

La castaña sonrió. Tomó el pequeño termo. Lo sacudió por instinto; no pesaba.

Bragas diminutas de encaje blanco y una nota de presuntuosa caligrafía

"El regalo es más para mí que para ti"

—Hijo de p... —se carcajeó.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el_ ** _Reto Fictober_** _del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas_

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen; toda la gloria al gran Kishimoto-sama_ ** _._**

 ** _Personaje: Rin Nohara._**

 ** _Palabra: Estirar_**

* * *

 **3.**

Estirar el tiempo era lo menos adecuado, pero lo más ansiado cada que lo tenía cerca.

Desafiar sus propios miedos y hacerlos añicos con sus manos... Tan sólo por ver su reflejo en la mirada carmesí.

El corazón siempre le ganaba al cerebro de Nohara, cuando se trataba de él.

Sus ojos; vino difuminado, eran el tártaro en el que ella buscaba descender.

No le amaba; no. Ibas más allá de eso. Necesidad instintiva, carnal.

Uchiha Itachi era eso; la ambición insana de morir y renacer cada que ella respiraba su aliento.

Oscuridad que fibrilaba su corazón.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el_ ** _Reto Fictober_** _del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas_

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen; toda la gloria al gran Kishimoto-sama_ ** _._**

 ** _Personaje: Rin Nohara._**

 ** _Palabra: Agotado_**

 ** _Personaje: Maito Gai_**

* * *

 **4.**

—¿Cómo estás, Gai? —preguntó sentádose en el pasto junto al chico.

—Hola Rin-chan. Estoy agotado. Pero si no continúo nunca podré vencer a Kakashi —Intentó sonar animoso, pero había derrota en su voz.

—Lo lograrás. Estoy segura. —La sonrisa dulce le pareció encantadora al chico y su semblante se sonrojó.

—Gracias por tus palabras ¡Trabajaré el triple de duro! —Ella se levantó.

—Excelente —levantó el pulgar dándole ánimo —Le ganarás, no te rindas.

La chica se alejó del lugar y Gai la siguió con la mirada.

—Ojalá pudiera ganarle también tu corazón.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el_ ** _Reto Fictober_** _del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas_

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen; toda la gloria al gran Kishimoto-sama_ ** _._**

 ** _Personaje: Rin Nohara._**

 ** _Palabra asignada: Rebanada._**

* * *

 **5.**

De todas maneras era un monstruo.

Aquel ángel en el cuerpo de una niña de 13 años. Toda luz; brillo etéreo en su faz. Aura de paz envolvente.

Amarla no era transgresión; desearla sí. Comer una rebanada de su piel, arrebatarle su estado virginal, degradar su inocencia innata. Prafanarle hasta la conciencia... Todo eso era vil. Demasiado vil para cualquiera; pero no para él. El infierno ya lo tenía ganado ¡qué más daba hundirse otro poco!

Nohara Rin y todo esa locura que le provocaba.

Aunque fuese enfermo; aunque estuviese mal.

A Madara Uchiha eso no le interesaba.


End file.
